


Experiments Make Everything Fun

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Sherlocked [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored and John's body makes a move without consulting his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bored

                He couldn’t take it anymore-he’d just about had enough. Sherlock was so _bored._ They hadn’t gotten a new case for two days. Two damn days! He wasn’t even thinking at this point using his brain was so irrelevant. Sherlock heard the door knob turn. John was finally back from grocery shopping.

“Bored.”

“Sherlock, saying you’re bored isn’t going to make you any less bored than you already are.” John took off his coat and put it in the closet.

“It would if you’d do something about it.”

“It’s not my job to give you something to do Sherlock.”

“Bored!”

“What if you did another experiment?” John asked as he walked over to Sherlock.

“I conducted one yesterday.”

“Then conduct another one.” Sherlock closed his eyes.”

“I don’t want to.” Exasperated, John leaned over his friend.

“If you’re never bored then you won’t appreciate all the excitement of a case.” Sherlock rested his hands on his stomach.

“I suppose so.” John uncharacteristically smirked.

“You know I’m right.”

“Not entirely.” John shook his head. “But I see your point.” He smiled in satisfaction; Sherlock actually didn’t call him an idiot. “How do you not get bored?”

“I have an actual job and do things that keep me busy. While you just mope about the flat because you don’t have anything to solve.” John didn’t get an answer. “What, no sarcastic comment?” Still nothing. “Sherlock?” John searched Sherlock’s face for a reaction, but his features didn’t change.

_I guess he fell asleep._

                John smiled at his friend. He looked so peaceful when he slept-and vulnerable. His expression was always guarded, but when just he and John were together, he would open up. John didn’t think Sherlock was even aware of what he was doing. Sometimes he could be more oblivious than he made himself out to be. Of course John would never say that out loud. It would piss his flat mate off to no end. It was true though. Somehow he was completely oblivious to John’s feeling for him. Unless he was just pretending he wasn’t aware.

                Before John could process what he was doing, he leaned closer to Sherlock’s face.

_I shouldn’t be doing this._

                But he did it anyway. John planted a light kiss on his flat mate’s forehead. When he pulled back, he saw Sherlock staring at him and his entire face turned scarlet. Sherlock looked surprised, pleased, and smug that he caught his friend in the act.

“Do you always kiss me when I’m asleep John?” Flustered and embarrassed, John stuttered out a denial.

“Of course not, don’t be absurd.” Sherlock gave him a look that clearly said ‘I don’t believe you’. “I swear that was the first time!” Sherlock just grinned at him.

 


	2. Just An Experiment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John brings up the kiss incident to Sherlock

          “Was it just an experiment?”

“Was what an experiment?” Sherlock asked John absently as he looked through his microscope in the kitchen. John blushed at the memory of the head kiss debacle. Nothing had happened-which was rather disappointing-and led him to the doubts he’d been having and the prospect that he had just been a subject of another one of Sherlock’s experiments.

“The kiss,” John stated as he stared at his laptop.

“You initiated it,” He called, still not looking at his flat mate in the living room. John sunk into his chair.

“I mean the fact that you pretended to be asleep to see what I would do.”

“While I did want to see what you would do, it wasn’t for an experiment. I simply wanted to see if my observations were correct.”

“Oh.” To John’s disappointment, he didn’t seem to want to do anything about his results. After a couple seconds of silence John felt a tap on his knee. He looked up to see his friend leaning over him. Sherlock was smirking a little.

“I planned on doing something about it; I was just waiting for you to say something. That way I would know you won’t fight my advances.” John’s eyes expanded and Sherlock’s smirk widened.

“…So you…”

“Yes John.” Sherlock’s voice held so much lust in it that John shivered and felt tingles shoot down his spine. It wasn’t the only place he felt tingle. Sherlock placed his hands on either one of John’s thighs to support himself as he kneeled down to John’s level. Slowly he leaned into John and pressed his lips as lightly as he could against his flat mate’s. John’s eyes closed immediately and started to kiss back, but quick as a flash he was slanting away, John following him unconsciously. Sherlock chuckled as he pushed John back. His best friend started to protest and Sherlock decided he would prolong his friend’s pleasure. Sherlock wanted to make John yearn for him. And yearn for him John did. Keeping him back, Sherlock lightly ran his forefinger over John’s lips and across his jawline. He continued down his neck and along his collarbone. From here he dragged all his fingers down his chest, his stomach, until he stopped right at his groin. Here John twitched, causing Sherlock to smirk in triumph. He repeated this, except this time with his lips. And when he got to the end of his path John jerked violently and whimpered. At this point John overpowered his best friend and launched himself onto Sherlock, knocking him to the floor in the process. His mouth crashed onto Sherlock’s and a fire so hot and addicting flared through their veins, prompting them to kiss as deeply as they could. Their tongues danced, teeth bit each other’s lower lip. John was sitting right on Sherlock’s hips, lying flat out on top of him as he straddled his love. Their hands were all over the place-in each other’s hair, on each other’s bodies. Each at one point thought that they should move to a bed room and continue there, but the thought was chased away as fast as it had come as the other would try to pull him closer. Soon the contact wasn’t enough, and Sherlock was ripping off John’s sweater as John was pulling down his pants. In a flurry clothes were strewn about the room as they tossed them out of the way until they were completely naked. Painting, John pulled back for air and Sherlock seized him-throwing him over his shoulder- and carried him to his bed. He threw John down and threw himself over him, attacking his lips immediately. At one point he broke away again and nibbled on John’s neck, eliciting a moan from him. In turn John broke away and did the same to Sherlock. His noise of pleasure aroused John more and he burst, right along with his friend. Eventually they found themselves under the covers, panting in rhythm.

“God, I love you.” John gasped between breaths.

“And I love you, John.” They kissed once more before falling asleep, entangled limb among limb, not letting go of each other even in sleep.

                Gregg ran up the stairs and burst through the flat, noting the clothes thrown across the room, but casting this observation aside in his haste. The case he had been given was nearly impossible, and he couldn’t solve it without Sherlock and John. He dashed through Sherlock’s door and stopped dead in his tracks, feeling himself heat in embarrassment from toe to head. There were John and Sherlock, bodies tangled, sheets around their waists and knotted about their feet, completely passed out and looking happy and content in a way he had never seen. His face feeling a thousand degrees, Lestrade backed out of the room and tried avoiding looking at the pair’s clothes as he walked back through the front door.

_I’ll call him from the office and have them come in_


End file.
